The present invention relates generally to advertising and, more particularly, to methods and systems for advertising utilizing image-enabled clothing articles.
In recent years, an increase in wearable devices has created opportunities in a number of business sectors. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies related to so-called billboard clothing items, or image-enabled clothing. The increasing use of such items by consumers presents opportunities for sharing ideas through wearable clothing items. There are challenges associated with providing images to consumers in a manner that is beneficial to the consumer and third party entities. Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for disseminating imagery, particularly in the context of crowd-sourced advertising.